


Stay

by tardiscrashing



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-London marathon cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> really quickly written fluff!fic. I'll do one better at some point.

The car pulled up in front of Ian’s house, and sat in the backseat, Ian leaned back and groaned as he looked at the path that led to his front door. 

“Home sweet home.” Nick said, peering back from the passenger seat. “You okay to get inside?”

“Yes. I’m fine now.” Ian replied.

“You sure?” Nick asked.

“Yes.” 

Aimee shot Nick a glance, a silent ‘better get out just in case and keep an eye on him’ glance. Aimee exited the driver’s side and when Ian opened the door and started to crawl out of the car, Nick jumped out and came around to meet him. Stepping onto the pavement, Ian frowned at Nick.

“I told you, I don’t need help.”

Nick innocently held up Ian’s bag, “I got your backpack.” 

Ian just shook his head, not able to hide his smile. He did appreciate their help really. He’d felt a bit foolish at the restaurant earlier when Nick had to carry him into the restroom, but he was able to wobble his way back to the table afterwards, Nick walking beside him watching him like he was going to break. It seemed his humiliation wasn’t over yet though, as he put all his weight on his right foot and promptly stumbled into Nick’s arms. 

“Ian!”

“I’m okay, I’m just a bit wobbly is all.”

“Yeah, like I’m going to let you try and walk and smash your head into the concrete. No way. Come here.”

“Ni-ick!” Ian whined.

“Ian I will drag you into that house. Now come here.”

Ian knew there was no use arguing. Nick was being a great friend really. He handed Aimee Ian’s backpack, and Ian once again hooked an arm across his slender shoulders and Nick scooped him up underneath his legs, easy as can be. Once they were inside, Nick joked that next time he wanted to be the one carried over the threshold. 

“Are you going to put me down?” Ian remarked.

Nick’s expression turned solemn as he dumped Ian on the sofa, “Guess the honeymoon’s over.”

Aimee walked over and sat his backpack down beside him, taking a seat on the edge of the couch, “I could stay if you want.” She absentmindedly petted at Ian’s hair. 

“No I’m okay now really. Just going to shower and take a nap. A long nap. Like…for the rest of the week.”

Aimee smiled softly and leaned down to kiss his forehead, “Whatever you say then.” She stood, turning to Nick, “Coming?”

“Yeah, alright.” 

The two friends left the house together and left Ian on his own, the house feeling small and quiet for a short time and Ian closed his eyes, settling in for sleep until he heard someone rattling his doorknob, and doing a poor job of keeping quiet. 

Nick poked his head into the room, noting Ian asleep on the sofa. He walked past and opened the backpack, digging in for his phone which he had dropped in earlier for safe keeping. He started to make his way back out when he felt Ian’s hand reach out and grab at his fingers.

“Changed my mind. Stay.” Ian mumbled, not even opening his eyes.

“Um…Chals? You do know I’m not Aimee yeah?”

“M’not stupid.” Ian peered up at Nick, opening his eyes as little as possible and looking like an adorable sleepy puppy, “Stay.” He edged over just enough so that Nick would have room to lie beside him, and ever so hesitantly he got a better grip on the other man’s wrist, and pulled him down onto the furniture with him.

Once Nick was there next to him, Ian turned so he could be closer, nuzzling his face into the crook of Nick’s shoulder. Nick smelled clean and he felt warm and comforting. 

Still not sure what to make of this, but liking the attention, Nick reached an arm over to slide his hand down Ian’s arm and let his thumb caress over the back of Ian’s hand. 

“Thanks for coming out for me today.”

“Of course babe, wouldn’t miss it.” 

Ian softly pressed a kiss to Nick’s cheek.

“You’re very affectionate after running a marathon aren’t you? I think I like it.” Nick grinned as he casually ruffled Ian’s hair. He continued like that, casually carding his fingers through Ian’s sandy brown locks. Their breathing almost seemed to synchronize, Ian too petting at the thin cotton fabric of Nick’s t-shirt, fingers running up and down his side. 

Eventually they went still as both men drifted off to sleep. Nick’s hand rested on top of Ian’s, who was nestled snug against his side. 

The next time Nick opened his eyes, the sun had set and it was past 8pm. He laid there quietly for a few moments, able to feel Ian’s heart beating steadily only inches away from him. Nick decided it was probably time he was getting back to his own place, and if he didn’t leave now he was sure he would stay next to Ian all night. He gently slipped away from Ian, who made a noise of discomfort at the sudden loss of closeness. Grabbing a blanket off a nearby chair, Nick draped the blanket over Ian and tucked it warm around him.

Nick reached down to pet Ian’s hair once more, “Good night babe.” He whispered, “I’m proud of you.”


End file.
